Darkness Rising
by Ilthary
Summary: One God's son who's ignorant of his heritage and other God's chosen ignorant of his true power are after the same thing but for very different reasons.They must face each other and themselves to gain knowledge and what they seek.


**Darkness Rising**

Prologue

Hanil Celanil,elven godess of beauty and love tenderly approached Corellon Larethian patriach of elven pantheon and reassuringly placed her hand on his shoulder, while he stared at the mortal realm. He reached out to clasp her hand without breaking his gaze.

"I know how you feel, Corellon. I know you consider this as a moment of your weakness,but you must look at it as a moment of your strength as well." Corellon looked at the beautiful elven godess now with the eyes full of questions and confusion.

"How much do you know?" He asked. "All of it.I am the godess of love and divine love still falls under my domain." Hanil replied giving him a small smile of comfort.

"Do you think I made the right choice Hanil?" At this question she looked at him in shock, then after composing herself she answered "Without a doubt.Although we're gods, we're first and foremost elves,and elves treasure life above all things."

"I know that Hanil you don't have to lecture me." Corellon snapped in frustration.His features softened and tears formed in his deep blue eyes. "Maybe sacrificing one life to perserve many others is just?" He answered his own question before Hanil could react. "No it's not I know." Hanil stroked his long golden hair."What did you mean when you said I should consider this as a moment of my strength?" Corellon asked "You admitted you loved a mortal woman,you openly show joy for your newborn son whose mother died at his birth.With those acts you show another side of the warrior Corellan that many gods would be afraid even ashamed to show." This answer brought a smile on the elven god's face,but his features hardened "You know as well as I do Hanil that no one can know he's my son.They could use him against me."

"Yes I do." Hanil replied genuine sadness clearly showing in her voice."That's the reason you mustn't take an apparent role in his life." After looking at his pain written face she smiled at him assuringly once more "That doesn't mean you can't watch him grow. I'm sure he'll grow up to be an extrordinary warrior and have a good and vast heart and a pure soul.Just like his father." Corellon smiled as he embraced her.

-

Fiar Graakstur was afraid for the first time in his life, as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest. His burly form hindered him in his movements through the dense forest and he cursed his orcish father as much as he praised him when his orcish side helped him win a bar brawl. He could hear that wretched beast howling not far behind him. He turned his head to see how much advantage he still has, he was surprised when he saw that the wolf was almost on him. Fiar imagined he could see fleas dancing on the creatures back laughing at him. When he turned his head in the direction he was running he found himself face to face with the side of the mountain. He turned his back to the cliffside so he could face his pursuer only to find that the creature was already there slowly creeping towards him its silver fur glistening in the moonlight.

He cursed once more and grabbed more firmly the silver necklace that got him in this trouble, when suddenly two black forms descended upon the silver wolf,who managed to rip out the throat from one of the attackers.That only gave more time for the other one to climb upon its back and to sink its teeth in the silver creature's back.Helpless and unable to throw off its attacker the silver furred wolf,exhausted and hurt from all the wounds slowly succumbed until he was lying dead on the floor. The half-orc could only watch in amazement as the silver wolf slowly changed shape into a beautiful dark haired elven woman with the simbol of Ellistrae hanging around her neck. He was so occupied with the transformation that he forgot all about the wolf that killed the elven priestess. "How I hate those shapechanging elves,Malar curse their entire race."

At the sound of another voice Fiar turned to face it.A bald man with a midnight black goatee and muscular body stood naked in the place the black furred wolf stood only seconds ago. "At least Selunites transformation is like ours caused by a "disease" but theirs is natural." He kicked the body of the dead elf and reached behind a rock oblivious to Fiar's presence. He pulled out a black robe and a dark cloak. "I appreciate your assistance but could you explain to me what happened here?" After dressing up the black bearded man stared at Fiar for a couple of minutes before answering with a question of his own. "Do you know who that elf was?Do you know from whose godesses altar did you steal that necklace?" Before Fiar could answer the bald man continued "You stole that necklace from one of the Ellistraes altars and that elf belongs to the subrace of elves that call themselves Lythari." Fiar interupted the man "I'm maybe a half-orc but I didn't inherit my fathers brains just his strength I know all that.What I don't know is who are you and why did you help me?" The man laughed aloud before answering "My name's Brinn and I'm a follower of Malar and for some reason unknown to me Malar wants you as his priest."

-

Selina Liariis looked at the small bundle in her hands.She couldn't believe her beloved sister Naliana died bringing this small child to the world.She didn't even knew her sister was pregnant,she just came to her when she received her letter only to find her on her deathbed with a baby,her nephew.She realized just then that the baby didn't even have a name yet and that she didn't even now who the father is.Her sister managed only to plead with her to take care of the child and that he's hers responsibility now before she died. " You shall be known as Nalim in honor of your mother." The child looked at her with his big blue innocent eyes and smiled at her,Selina couldn't keep herself from smiling back.She hugged her nephew tighter and wept.

Several days later Selina prepared for the trip back to her home.She tied her long silver hair in the ponytail that revealed her elven ears.She put Nalim inside a little cradle that she tied on her horse.Selina climbed on the horse and with the last look back upon the house her sister lived in secluded in the woods.Selina decided she will help her nephew become as great ranger as his mother was.With one hand holding the reins and the other holding the cradle she began the long journey back to Evereska.

Couple of days have passed and Selina knew the trip would take much longer than usual because of the baby.Right know she was sitting by the fire singing a lullaby to Nalim to get him asleep. When the child finally closed his eyes and entered his peaceful sleep Selina smiled.She looked at the child more closely,she almost started crying again when she recognized so much of her sister in the child's features.Only the eyes that were a deep blue color were unlike her sister. " They must be like your fathers. I wonder who he is and does he know he has such a beautiful son?" Selina asked aloud. A sound of a broken twig brought her back to reality. She quickly but still gently laid down Nalim inside his cradle and drew her sword.She looked around her trying to see beyond the border of shadow and light that her fire made. Soon she saw several of the red slits that could only be eyes. Moments after 7 orcs stepped inside the perimeter of her campsite.Selina tensed at the sight of such a large number of the foul smelling creatures.She cursed her luck as she tried to think of the way she and her nephew might get out of this situation alive.

A loud deep voice brought her out of her contemplations. "Well,well what do we have here an elven bitch and her cub." largest of the group spoke Selina realized he must be the leader. "I guess we'll have an elf baby for dinner and an elf woman for desert." This brought loud laughter from the rest of the orcs. Selina tried to shake off fear she tried to remember her training but the presence of her nephew brought unexpected chill to her bones. "Leave now and you'll be spared." She said trying to buy some time. The large orc just laughed as he motioned for the two orcs on his right to go and catch her. The two obeyed and stepped toward Selina unsheathing their crude broadswords as they went.Selina gripped her elven made longsword tighter. Two orcs attacked together in a practised routine,but the attack was crude like their swords and Selina spotted an oppening in each of the orcs defenses.Her instincts took over and she stepped forward to meet their rush she blocked a slash of one of the orcs with her sword, spinning away from the other in same fluid motion. She drew her dagger with her other hand and stabbed the orc in the neck. She pulled her dagger and the orc dropped dead before he hit the ground.Selina faced the other orc who came at her more cautiously.She attacked with her sword but when the orc tried to block with his broadsword,Selina's sword just passed through the block snapping the orc's broadsword in two and severing its head. The other five orcs growled in frustration and started to charge her.But before they could reach her she felt a rush of air beside her, and the orc closest to her fell with an arrow stucked through his eye.The other orcs stopped in their tracks looking for the mysterious archer.Selina looked as well hope flaring in her hearth. _"Nalim and I might even make it out of this."_ she thought as she herd 3 more arrows swoosh beside her in rapid sucession and 3 more of the orcs fell leaving only the leader who ducked behind a tree.Selina instinctively looked behind her to see her unknown rescuer.When she turned back she saw the orc charging her,she didn't even have time to lift her sword in block when the orc stabbed her with his sword.She fell on the ground blood dripping from her stomach and her mouth.She managed to see a strange elf with wings on his back pierce the orcs hearth with another arrow.The elf came to her.Selina recognised him as avariel,a winged elf. "You're going to be okay just don't move." He said to her. Selina shook her head in denial. "No, I'm dying I can feel it.Please take care of my nephew,Nalim." She closed her eyes and thought _"Corellon please protect Nalim."_ and then she died.

-

Corellon Larethian herd Selina's last prayer. "I will Selina.Don't worry I will."

-

Thalin cursed himself for being unable to help the elf woman.It was lucky he was returning home from his usual scouting route and decided to change route.He gave Selina a proper burial.Unfortunately he didn't knew Moon Elf burying rituals so he gave her one following avariel tradition.He burned her body and prayed to Corellon for her soul. Thalin approached the child's cradle and picked Nalim up. "Your aunt fought bravely and died a warrior's death I will honor her wish and take care of you as you were my own child." . Nalim smiled at Thalin which caused the avariel to smile as well.He checked to see if his short bow was well strapped to his back and then he flew in the air toward his home holding Nalim tightly in his hands.It never crossed his mind that the child didn't cried during the whole ordeal.


End file.
